Spring
by LadyofReincarnation
Summary: I will bring you back in the time of rebirth. AU Sasusaku!


I do not own any characters, the story is purely out of imaginations.

* * *

Spring

_The only sound audible in the room were the hitched breathing of the person beside me. The dark circles under her hollow eyes intensified her lack of rest from the past couple of days. Bringing my hand up to tuck the strand of hair that hung loose on her pale face, I told her, "I will do to the best of my abilities to save you and I won't rest until then."_

_Three days after that, I came back and today she had something to tell me._

_"Promise me, that when I'm gone, you won't spend the rest of your life grieving for me."_

_I took her small, petite hands into my large and calloused hands and told her, "Don't say such nonsense, I can assure you that it will only get better from here." Those would be our last words…_

* * *

The whirring machines filled my ears as soon as I stepped into my lab. It has been too long. Thankfully, my experiment no. 638 is expected to show signs of life somewhere around this week.

I walked to the center of the room where no. 638 laid inside a glass incubator. I took notice of her increasing body temperature of 105.3F; a high fever. I poured in the cool liquid specially made to stabilize no. 638's temperature. Annoyance came over me. She has to be healthy when she awakes. What the hell am I still doing? That night I took my time to steady her body and restore her back to health.

The winter has passed and the spring has already began. The sakura tree she planted in the garden has already begun to bloom. It was pretty. The birds chased each other cheerfully, and the beautiful varieties of flowers had fully bloomed from their buds. The spring showers had already washed away the remainings of last year's memories. The birth of new life and happiness was already filling the air.

But somehow, this spring did not quench my soul.

3:17 AM. My eyes were starting to close as they got heavier and heavier. But the sudden movement from the glass incubator startled me. At last! I ran to the panel and drained all the water out of the glass incubator. The glass case was finally opened. Yes, indeed, at last.

Bewildered, emerald-filled eyes stared back at mines. Blinking once, then twice before taking in a deep breath of air. Realizing her nude form, I reached back to retrieve a long dress that was once adorned by my lover. A beautiful sapphire dress, but not just any dress, it was a spring dress, for her favorite season.

Making my ways towards her I tucked the dress onto her body as she obediently stands still for me to put it on her. Stalking backwards as I saw her breathtaking view, I smiled. For the longest time, I had waited for this day, and never have I felt so satisfied and fulfilled in my life. And I knew then that my Sakura was once again mine, and nothing could come between us.

For the following weeks, all was blissful. I was so scared to touch or even talk to her because I was afraid that she would disappear into thin air. But my worries subsided and today I had the guts to talk to her although she broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry, but I can't recognize you. Do we know each other? " The words as though it was a sharp blade that pierced through my chest, but I answered, "You might not remember me, but I am Uchiha Sasuke."

She nodded her head and I let the silence stay a little longer, perhaps today wasn't all that good for talking. That night I let her accompany me on my bed and as I held her against my chest, the pure relief washed over me again and I dismissed the earlier events.

It wasn't all too bad. Although Sakura didn't remember me, she tried her best to listen to the stories of our past relationship that I told to her. And sometimes when I told her contradicting memories of ours, she would break into fits of cries, telling me that she didn't know why, but she had the urge of crying. I knew that some part of her were still there.

I hung to the despair thread of hope that appeased my mind when I was with her, yet something was lacking and I felt troubled by it. Though it pained me, I thought of an alternative conclusion of removing the troubles that had erupted.

She wasn't my Sakura. When did I figure out? When she looked me in the eyes and told me she was sorry but that she couldn't recognize me. I waited until she fell asleep because I couldn't bring myself to do it when she was awake. I was going to let Sakura's body rest. The disease had tormented her all her life and now here I was tormenting her corpse. When she fell asleep on my chest that night, the needle filled with the clear liquid was already prepared and in my hands. "Sakura," I softly said. "Sakura," I said, louder this time. She didn't budge. So the needle was carefully pushed into the blue veins of no. 638.

The spring was already coming to an end. The body was given a proper funeral and the casket that guarded her body was put under the beautiful sakura tree. The longest spring ended.

I don't know if I can be considered a murderer for killing her twice. I didn't care. My selfishness made me bitter. Quite simply, I was upset that no. 638 wasn't my Sakura. But I did cry because though her personality wasn't Sakura, it was still her body.

My experiment was a failure.


End file.
